


Something

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: This is a very short "comment fic" snippet. Prompt was: "He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got".





	Something

_Sometimes_ he asks himself if he's with her because of Kate. Because she reminds him of her, because she's an Argent in all that counts and she smells so god damn similar to her that he had to fight the urge to shred her to pieces the first time he met her.

 _Sometimes_ he wonders if she is with him because he reminds her of Scott. He's an alpha as well after all and she feels naturally drawn to power.

 _Sometimes_ he wonders if she is with him because he reminds her of Isaac. If she can't have him, she takes the consolation prize. He's the one who taught Isaac how to be a wolf, Derek's the one that shaped him. She can't get closer to being with Isaac than that.

 _Sometimes_ when it's dark and he's lying beside her, he wants to ask. But every time the craving grows stronger he bites his tongue. The blood in his mouth warns him not to ask questions he doesn't want the answer to. Not when he's certain he wouldn't like them.

 _Sometimes_ he contemplates fate. How ridiculously easy it was for her to fall for him. He tries to be everything she wants, the good and the bad all wrapped in a neat package.

 _Sometimes_ he wonders if he really loves her like she deserves. It's futile to think about these things when there is no real answer. She's all he has now - punishment and reward in one.

 _Sometimes_ he thinks, that's not too bad.


End file.
